


Heart on the Floor

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, The Summer Set
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly the hardest thing Jack had to do was let Alex go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write something like this since the proposal. Finally got around to it.

Possibly the hardest thing Jack had to do was let Alex go. When he saw Alex’s announcement on Twitter it felt like a stabbing in the heart. He seemed to have purposely kept his plan away from Jack, possibly because Alex thought it’d be easier for him. Or maybe Alex wouldn’t be able to handle Jack’s tears; he’d always had the habit of refusing to face someone else’s pain. 

Jack didn’t blame him though, to an extent at least. Sure, Alex seemed to have strung him along until cutting him off easily. Alex was terrified of pain, so he seemed to always cause it to avoid dealing with it. Not that Jack thought he was heartless, it was more like Alex wanted to deal with the least pain possible.

Their relationship was never open. Not to anyone but their closest friends. It was obvious when certain gestures went beyond the stage, especially when Rian and Zack walked in on them making out in Alex’s bunk, and were completely sober while doing it. They simply shrugged it off not seeing it as a big deal and it lead to more affection in front of their friends, and Alex seemed like he was getting a lot more comfortable with not only his feelings towards his best friend but also his bisexuality, something he was never completely comfortable with, something he cried over when he admitted it to himself, something that sent him into almost a panic attack when he realised it, something he could never tell his parents, or the fans, or anyone outside of his band mates and crew; the people who were like brothers to him.

Which was why Jack wasn’t that mad at him but he’d still never forgave him. They were never technically official. Instead they were horribly on and off while Alex went off with whatever girl. The one victim most to this was Lisa, Alex’s high school sweetheart. Jack was sure he’d break up with her again and he would have Alex for some time again. 

But then months went by, he was still with her and treated Jack like his best friend. And Jack had to act like it was fine, that he was fine. But Jack had never been in more pain, at least not until he saw that picture of Alex kissing Lisa’s cheek, a ring on her finger, and a caption that made Jack know it was officially over.

Jack tried dating, only girls despite the fact he was gay. He had this fantasy he and Alex would come out together, which was bullshit. His last relationship ended with the girl telling him she couldn’t date him because he was gay and she knew he knew it. Jack wasn’t upset; she was one hundred per cent right. He’d been single for four years now and he could easily date men, it was the logical thing to do.

But he’s only loved one man, and no man could compare to him. Not a single one. No one could make as happy as Alex did when they were together. But of course, whenever they weren’t together it was nothing but pain.

He didn’t see Alex until they were leaving for Soundwave. Soundwave meant Australia. Australia was good. But it didn’t mean it would help that he was stuck with Alex. Maybe on days off he can distract himself with the beach, climbing that bridge in Sydney, going to the Docklands in Melbourne, and not focus on the man that will never be forever his. 

Everyone noticed how quiet Jack was, and they all knew why. No one brought it up, knowing it was best for not only the situation but for Jack’s emotional health. So they just went on as normal, and simply congratulated Alex out for Jack’s earshot. 

Alex had been trying to figure out what to say to Jack. He did care about Jack, and wanted to know he still did. Mostly, he wanted to apologise. That’s what needed to be done. He did love Jack, but he also loved Lisa. And Lisa was the most logical option. He knew it wasn’t fair to Jack, but if he left Lisa it wouldn’t be fair to her either. It was a terrible and painful paradox that could only result in pain.

He finally got to talk to him alone in their hotel room.

“Can we talk?” Alex asked Jack, as the hotel door closed behind him.

Jack looked at him, and sighed. “Fine, try to fix the fucked up situation.”

Alex shuffled on his feet. “I do love you, but I love Lisa too.”

“Good start.” Jack said sarcastically.

“But I can’t come out and say that I am… that I am…”

Jack couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. This was the point he realised Alex had never said he was bisexual. It was honestly ridiculous at this point. “That you’re bisexual? How fucking hard is that to say?” Jack snapped. “You’re bisexual, I’m fucking gay. See, that easy.”

“It’s not easy for me! You know I’m insecure, while you’re the opposite!” Alex argued.

“It doesn’t matter!” Jack snapped. “I’ve waited for you. I turned down every potential boyfriend, settling on one-night stands because I was stupid enough to think you’d actually choose me. Hell, I was ready to come out a long time ago, but I waited for you. I wanted to wait until you were ready. I guess I wasted my goddamn time, right?”

“Jack, I really am sorry.” Alex said, looking like he was close to tears.

“No Alex, this isn’t something you can apologise for. I’m sick of it. I’m just done with it and done with you. Marry Lisa and make her happy. But you don’t deserve her. But she loves you, so I guess it’s the best you can do for her, right?”

Alex stared at Jack, not sure what to say. What could he say? There was no chance Jack would ever fully forgive him. And it hurt, because Jack was his best friend. His best friend he fell in love with but he was too scared to ever actually come out. Tell the world he’s bi? Never. He couldn’t even say it to himself, much less tweet it or tell his parents; he couldn’t even say it to Jack who knew all too well Alex was the farthest thing from straight. 

So, instead Alex decided to ask Jack what he’d been meaning to ask him. “Well, is there any chance you’d accept being my best man?”

Jack’s angered expression fell, changing into a hurt one. “Are you seriously asking that?” Jack asked his eyes slightly watering the second those worlds left Alex’s lips. ”I’d rather be the other groom Alex.” Jack said, his voice breaking. “Not the best man, the groom.”

“So… no?” Alex asked, hurt in his voice.

“Not the best man, not an usher. The groom or nothing, but clearly one of those things isn’t happening, so you can forget it.”

Alex thought about saying sorry again but honestly, that’d only piss Jack off more. And honestly, he really did have every right to at this point. So instead, he dropped the conversation and got ready for bed.

…

It’d been months since Alex’s engagement. Jack had distracted himself with music on tour and one nigh stands both on and off tour, whether it was in his apartment or the gross bathroom of whatever bar. Not the most romantic place, not that he’d tried to actually find a boyfriend. He still had the mindset he wouldn’t love anyone as much as he loved Alex.

He was on a break, so he decided to go on a vacation with some friends, which included his friend Brian Dales. They’d always had a weird connection, and got along well. 

One night, Jack was in his hotel room looking through Instagram and he saw a picture of Alex with Lisa. How happy he looked hurt, leading to Jack to set aside his phone and curl up into a ball on his hotel bed.

After about an hour, there was a knock at his hotel door. 

“Jack?” Bran’s voice came. “You in there?”

“Yeah.” Jack replied, Brian no doubt hearing the break in his voice. 

“Are you okay?” Brian asked, concern in his voice. 

Jack didn’t reply, hoping Brian would take it as an answer. After another moment, Brian asked, “Can you let me in?”

Jack forced himself off his bed and opened the door, letting Brian in. “You okay?” Brian asked.

Jack simply shook his head in response, and went back to his bed, falling face first onto it.

“So what’s up?” Brian asked, sitting beside him.

Jack responded with, “It’s not important” but it was muffled since his face was still in the sheets.

Instead of asking Jack to repeat what he said, Brian asked Jack a question that threw Jack off.

“Is this about Alex getting engaged to Lisa?”

Jack shot up, looking at Brian wide eyed. 

Shit, how did he know! Was he that transparent? He couldn’t remember if there were any tours they were on together where he and Alex were together, so could he have heard something, as in, Jack and Alex in their hotel room?

“What do you mean?” Jack stuttered out.

“Like, you’re best friend is getting married. You must feel like you’re losing him.”

Oh. So maybe he didn’t know, but he was definitely right that Jack felt he was losing Alex, or losing any possible chance to get back together. He doubted the ever would at this point with the way he chewed Alex out. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Jack shrugged, but it didn’t seem like Brian fully believed him.

“Be honest with me, did you and Alex ever have a thing?” Brian asked, 

Jack was taken aback by the question. So he faked a scoff. “You sound like a fangirl.” He added a fake smile for good measure.

“I’m serious.” Brian said, looking at him right in the eye.

Jack sighed. “Yes, fine. We did.” Jack confessed. “I... loved him. But he was never able to commit to me out of sheer fear.” Jack muttered. “And now he’s marrying Lisa. And it’s not fair.”

“Wow… that sucks.”

“Understatement of the year.” Jack muttered in reply. “You know, he asked me to be his best man. Like he had the goddamn nerve to ask that. I even waited to come out him, like I thought we’d come out together or some bullshit like that. But no, I’m left closeted and heartbroken. Pretty fucked up, huh?”

“Yeah, actually that is pretty fucked.” Brian agreed.

“It’s just... there were so many times where I was so sure he’d choose me. I was so stupid to think that.” 

“I think you just had faith in him. And if we don’t have faith in who we love, what is there?”

“I guess.” Jack muttered.

“So you’re gay?” “ Brian asked.

“Really fucking gay.” Jack nodded.

“And Alex?”

“Bi. Don’t tell him I told you.” 

“I won’t.”

An awkward silence broke between the two men. Suddenly Brian confessed something Jack didn’t expect.

“Would it be surprising to say I’m gay too?” he spoke softly. 

“You are?” Jack asked, looking at him eyes wide.

“Wow, I guess that answered my question.” Brian said with a laugh.

“Sorry… but really? Are you out to anyone?”

“My band obviously, my crew, close friend, my family. You know, the people that matter.”

“Why not publically?”

“Too scared honestly, I guess I can see where Alex is coming from. I do want to come out soon, it’s not like I’m ashamed of it. But having a boyfriend does scare the shit out of me.” He ended with a laugh, as if to lighten the mood.

“Well, all I’ve had is Alex so I guess we’ve got something in common. I’m sick of one night stand in gross bathrooms though.”

“I beyond sick of them too.” Brian muttered, looking at Jack.

And in that moment, on pure impulse, they stared at each other and they leaned into each other and kissed. And somehow, they both knew it was an unspoken agreement that this wasn’t going to be a one-night stand.

…

Coming out on Twitter. Simple right? Tyler Carter did it with ease. Jack had to simply type out that he was gay in a way that couldn’t be interpreted as a joke. 

Easier said than fucking done.

He’d started his relationship with Brian three months ago. In that time he’d come out to his family, the only people close to him he hadn’t told. They were immediately accepting, which wasn’t a surprise since Jack had the most loving parents he could ask for. 

He hadn’t told his friends he was dating Brian yet. Brian didn’t feel completely ready to come out but Jack was beyond ready. He was ready years ago but he wasted too much time waiting for Alex. Now he was coming out for no one but himself.

“You’re hands are shaking.” Brian said, squeezing Jack’s hands and rubbing his back.

“I just don’t know how to word it.”

“Just go with whatever feels natural.” Brian said, kissing his cheek. 

With that, Jack began to type.

‘Hey guys, I’m kind of freaking out right now but I need to tell you guys something that really needs to be said’

‘And should’ve been said a long time ago. I’ve been wanting to say this for some time and I finally feel ready.’

‘This news is I am 100% gay. Yep, fully homosexual. I’m sorry this took so long to say but I finally feel ready.’

‘This is just another part of me and I know everyone won’t like it but I know most will be fine with it. I love you guys a lot. Peace’

Brian let out a snort. “You seriously ended it with ‘peace’?” he teased.

“What’s wrong with that?” Jack asked.

“It’s kinda dorky.”

“Fuck you.” Jack laughed, burying his face into Brian’s neck.

“I love you for it though.” Brian said, but stiffened when he realised what he said.

Jack looked back at him, in shock. 

“Um, forget I said that.” He said.

Jack smiled and kissed Brian. “I love you too, you fucker.”

…

Brian came out not too long later, which came after Jack telling his friends he and Brian were dating. His friends were fine with it, if anything they were happy he was finally moving on from Alex.

Alex however, met it with resentment. And he knew he shouldn’t be; he left Jack, not the other way around. It was pathetic, even petty. He should be happy Jack has actually found someone he loved that not only loved him back, but could also commit to him. 

When they did come out as a couple, there was endless support and love. Sure, there were the people not to fond with the news but it was simply the vocal minority overshadowed by all the positive messages.

Eventually, the wedding came. Jack wasn’t the best man, or an user, or the other groom. He was a guest, the groom’s best friend who wasn’t part of the wedding, the best friend who brought his plus one in the form of his committed boyfriend.

When the ‘I do’s’ were spoken and Alex and Lisa turned to the clapping crowd of the smiling faces of friends and family, he kept his smile on but his eyes went directly to Jack and Brian. They were holding hands and smiling at the newly wedded couple. They’d no doubt be joined at the hip at the reception.

And in that moment, Alex knew he’d officially lost Jack forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Bittersweet ending. I kinda ship Jack and Brian anyway (I love Brian and tss btw).


End file.
